Heretofore, various methods for reducing the rolling resistance of a tire have been proposed to contribute to the fuel efficiency of an automobile. For example, a method is known which uses a rubber with low rolling resistance for a tread (for example, Patent Document 1). Moreover, a method is also known which reduces rolling resistance while securing a certain level of driving stability by making the shape of a cross section of a tire in a tread width direction a distinctive shape different from general tires, and specifically by setting a ratio (TW/SW) of a tread contact width (TW) to a section width (SW) of the tire within a certain range (for example, 0.6 to 0.75) (for example, Patent Document 2).